


I Only Called Her One Time

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, TOOTIMETOOTIMETOOTIME, too-time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Soonyoung cheats on Jihoon, and they talk about it in the hallway of Seokmin's house
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 14





	I Only Called Her One Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am a massive fan of TOOTIMETOOTIMETOOTIME by The 1975; it's my favourite song. I have two favourite songs; "TOOTIMETOOTIMETOOTIME" by The 1975, and "Perfect Places" by Lorde. I just wanted to write to it, I guess :)

"I swear that I -" Soonyoung begged Jihoon so that for a second, his words utterly failed him, until he spurted one line that came from somewhere within him; it wasn't something concious in memory. He couldn't remember if he had heard it in a song, or if he heard it said, or even if he had heard on the TV. But it came out nonetheless. "We'll be alligned."

  
"Even though you keep fucking it up?" Jihoon quipped. They were in the hallway of their friend Seokmin's house. 

  
"We'll be alright." Soonyoung desperately tried to convince Jihoon.

  
"You know the one thing I don't understand?" Jihoon remarked. "She could do ten times better than you."

  
"Yeah, well, she's with some British guy now anyway." Soonyoung scruffed up the hair at the base of his skull. "One of their stupid names; Matty, Charlie, Dylan, Ethan, Jadyn -" Soonyoung shrugged as a bit of a grin came about onto Jihoon's face.

  
"You know, I don't really care, but tell me out of interest." Jihoon slipped his hands into his pockets.

  
Soonyoung gave a weak sigh. "Um...shit, I - I don't know." He said. Jihoon gazed at him, waiting for him to come out with something. "I only called her one time -"

  
"Shit, try again." Jihoon remarked listlessly.

  
"Maybe it was two times -"

  
"That's shit and you know it, try again." Jihoon riled Soonyoung a bit, absolutely no tolerance for the man, who - despite everything - was still his boyfriend.

  
"I don't think it was three times -" Sonnyoung's voice came out stronger, whereas before it had been weak; he was trying not to show that he was upset.

  
"No, me neither, come on." The dryness of Jihoon's tone had too much gravity in it for Soonyoung's liking. Jihoon's personality had always been a bit inclined to this, but not the extent that many other people thought it to be. But, now, it was.

  
"Can't be more than four times." Sonnyoung finished off, feeling weaker than ever before.

  
"Wanna bet?" Jihoon raised an eyebrow coldly.

  
"Jihoon -" Soonyoung went to touch him, but the look on Jihoon's face told him that he'd get punched in the throat if he did.

  
"Whatever." Jihoon said, with a tone so genuinely unbothered that Soonyoung believed it far too much; Soonyoung thought - kidding himself for a moment - that this was a sign that maybe Jihoon wasn't pretending, he was telling the truth, in saying it didn't matter. But Soonyoung knew he was been a idiot. "I told you, I don't give a fuck."

  
"Ok, it must be more than three times -" Soonyoung attempted to argue, but it fell off in vein.

  
Jihoon turned away from him and began to walk away.

  
"I didn't mean to too-time -" Soonyoung stuttered. "Jihoon! I didn't mean to too-time you."

  
"You know one thing?" Jihoon turned back on his heel and quipped, just before went went out of Seokmin's front door. "I'm really glad it was a girl, and not another guy, alright?"

  
"Jihoon." Soonyoung just said. "Are we broken up then?" 

  
"No." Jihoon shouted through the door. "But just so you know I've got a guy that I text sometimes!"

  
Soonyoung blinked, before racing out after Jihoon.

  
Maybe everything was going to be alright, after all.


End file.
